Historia Bori- Everyone In Love
by Kiimma
Summary: Tori trata de volver a Juntar a Beck y Jade, para devolverle un favor a Jade, pero no le resulta tan facil como creia, al final, consigue mas de lo que esperaba conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Esta es la primera historia que escribo en esta cuenta. Tenia otra cuenta pero no me deja entrar no se porque...**

**Bueno, hablando de esta historia, se me ocurrio despues de ver Tori Goes Platinum, para el que no lo haya visto y no sepa de que va que lo busque en ahi esta subtitulado. Asique esta historia pasa despues de ese episodio.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de victorious ni de sus personajes, sino esta historia ya estaria en la tv.**

Tori POV

Era lunes por la mañana, me desperte muy cansada por los premios de musica, además de que no habia parado de pensar en toda la noche sobre lo que paso con Beck... Me levanté a desayunar y despues Trina me llevó al Instituto como de costumbre. En cuanto entré al Hollywood Arts lo primero que vi fué a Jade super deprimida, le pregunté que le pasaba y lo único que hizo fue empujarme desganada...

-Yo se lo que le pasa!-Me gritó Cat alegremente

-Que le pasa?-Dije indignada

-Pues que hoy Beck y ella harian 3 años juntos... pero ya no.

-Ohh... pobre Jade...

-Si...-Dijo Cat triste agachando la cabeza-ADIOS!-Me gritó despues muy animada, y se fué.

Estaba decidida a hacer que Jade y Beck volvieran, despues de lo que Jade hizo por mi en los premios de musica, se lo debia.

-André!-Le grité a mi mejor amigo corriendo hacia el

-Hola Tori! que pasa?

-Voy a hacer que Beck y Jade vuelvan!

-Que? Porque? Como?

-Veras, Cat me ha dicho que Jade y Beck cumplirian hoy 3 años juntos, y despues de lo que Jade hizo por mi en los premios de musica he pensado que para agradecerselo haré que vuelva con Beck.

-Y como piensas hacer eso?

-Puees... No se-Dije triste- Pero seguro que se me ocurrira algo!

-Oye Tori... No creo que te resulte tan facil hacer que vuelvan...

-Porque?

-Pues porque... ultimamente Beck esta... ya sabes, como muy cariñoso contigo...

-Claro, somos amigos!

-No, no me refiero a eso, creo que Beck siente algo por ti...

-Venga ya, solo somos amigos, si esta cariñoso conmigo es por eso...-Mentí, creo que si que le gusto a Beck, tal vez solo un poquito, pero... el me intento besar dos veces, asique no me extrañaria, de todas formas no pienso abandonar mi proposito de juntarlos.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices... entonces que? que haras para juntarlos?

-Pues, si como tu dices es verdad que le gusto, solo tengo que hacer que me odie para que le vuelva a gustar Jade!-Y despues de decir eso sali corriendo a poner mi plan en marcha

-Pero Tori!-Dijo André intentando detenerme en mi plan

Ese mismo dia, estabamos comiendo Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, André y yo, asique empezé mi plan en cuanto Beck me habló.

-Tori, me pasas el ketchup?-Me pregunto Beck

-Noo!-Dije con tono despreciable

-Eeh... esta bien lo cogeré yo-Dijo mientras se levantaba para intentar coger el ketchup

-NO TOQUES MI KETCHUP!-Grité cuando el intentó cogerlo y le pegué en la mano para que no lo cogiese.

En cuanto Beck se sento André, que estaba a mi lado sentado me susurró ''Para Tori'' a lo que respondi ''No''

Llegué a mi casa, sintiendome culpable por hacerle esto a Beck, pero se lo debia a Jade.

-TU!-Grito mi hermana señalandome enfadada

-YO!-Dije sarcasticamente-Que pasa conmigo

-COMO ERES CAPAZ DE TRATAR TAN MAL A BECK! Ha cortado con Jade, y necesita amooooor! Y YO se lo dare, asique NO lo trates asi NUNCA.

Ding Dong...

-Yo voy!-Dijo trina dirigiendose hacia la puerta mientras me miraba con ojos de desprecio.

-Eh, hola trina-Dijo Beck, el cual habia llamado a la puerta.

-BECK!, eesto, no sabia que vendrias, has venido a verme? te sientes mal? quieres amoooor?-Dijo Trina nerviosa

-No, he venido a ver a Tori-Respondio Beck

-Ja, no pierdas tu tiempo cariño-Replicó Trina dirigiendose al piso de arriba.

-Tori, se puede saber que te ha pasado hoy conmigo?

-Nada

-Nada? Porque me has tratado asi?

-Porque...-En ese momento me senti la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto a Beck-Porque... porque no me caes bien! Eso es, nunca me caiste bien! solo fingia, ahora largo, y no vuelvas.

-Que!-Dijo el sorprendido mientras yo lo empujaba hacia la puerta

-Ya lo sabes, ahora adios!- Dije cerrandole la puerta en sus narices en cuanto lo empujé fuera del todo.

-ERES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA-Grito Trina desde el piso de arriba, la cual habia oido todo lo que habia dicho.

Tres dias despues, yo seguia tratando igual a beck, entonces Cat me preguntó porque lo trataba asi.

Beck POV

Estaba dirigiendome hacia mi taquilla, no habia nadie en los pasillos, tan solo Cat y Tori hablando, asique me quedé en una esquina escuchando de que hablaban.

-Cat, yo trato a Beck asi por Jade-Le comentó Tori a Cat

-Jade?-Preguntó confusa Cat.

-Si, ella en los premios de musica, cuando fui a verla me dijo que no le podia hacer eso a una amiga, que me habian escogido a mi para actuar y que era mi noche, asique se las arregló para que cantase yo en lugar de ella, y como el lunes me dijiste que ella estaba triste porque Beck y ella harian 3 años juntos, para devolverle el favor que me hizo al dejarme cantar estoy intentando que Beck vuelva con Jade...

-Pero... pretendes que Beck vuelva con Jade tratandolo mal?

-Bueno, André me dijo que quizás no Beck no quisiese volver con ella porque le gustaba yo, asique lo trato asi para que se ''desenamore'' de mi... haber si funciona.

-Eso es verdad... Ultimamente Beck esta muy cariñoso contigo...

Despues de oir eso fui corriendo a buscar a Jade.

Tori POV

Al dia siguiente, Jade entró al instituto corriendo y lo primero que hizo fue darnos un abrazo a todos... Por eso supuse que mi plan habia funcionado.

-Jade, que te pasa?-Le pregunté

-Beck y yo volvimos!

-ENSERIO?-Gritamos Cat y Yo al unisono

Entonces Beck entró y Jade fue corriendo a besarlo.

-Me alegro por los dos!-Le dije a beck y Jade.

-Eh si, Tori, podemos hablar?-Me dijo Beck empujandome al armario del conserje.

-Eh vale...-Dije

Beck me empujó adentro del armario, entró el y cerró la puerta.

-Que pasa?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa forzada.

-Porqué ahora me tratas bien?

-Pueees, porquee, veras, es, es gracioso, cuando viniste el otro dia... esto... comprendí que tenia que valorar tu amistad, si, eso es-Dije con mi sonrisa falsa

Tori POV **(N/A:No sé porque a partir de aqui ha salido todo junto)**  
Despues de que Beck y yo hablasemos sobre porque ahora lo trato bien se fue, y cuando me disponia a salir entró Jade.  
-Que tal?-Me dijo Jade  
-Eeeem… pues-Dije intentando terminar la frase  
-Oye… No sé como lo has hecho, ni porque, pero gracias  
-Como? Tss, yo no tuve nada que ver con-  
Antes de terminar de decir la frase Jade ya se habia ido.  
Habian pasado dos semanas desde que mi ingenioso plan habia hecho efecto, y notaba que Beck estaba ultimamente raro conmigo, asique fui a su casa a hablar con el…  
Ding Dong…  
Toqué el timbre de su caravana y el me abrió  
-Hola Tori-Dijo el sorprendido de verme ahí  
-Hola! Puedo pasar?  
-Claro, pasa.  
-Oye… ultimamente estas muy raro conmigo, te pasa algo?  
-Eh, no, porque me iba a pasar algo? No, no me pasa nada.  
-Beck, cuentame.  
Beck se quedó pensativo, lanzó un suspiro y empezó a hablar  
-Pues, esque te vi hablar con Cat, escuché que me tratabas asi porque André te habia dicho que a mi me gustabas, y como Jade estaba asi por que hariamos 3 años juntos querias devolverle el favor que te hizo en los premios de musica haciendo que yo volviese con ella…  
-Oh… puees… esque, yo…-Me quedé pensativa sin saber que decir-Pero funciono!  
-No funciono, si yo no te hubiese escuchado hablar con Cat jamás habria vuelto con Jade, pero volvi con ella porque sabia que si no lo hacia me seguirias tratando mal, y yo no quiero eso, quiero que estes bien conmigo porque…-Beck suspiró- Me gustas...  
Yo me quedé como una piedra sin saber que decir, entonces él se empezó a acercar a mi, yo me perdí en su mirada un instante y le seguí, pero cuando ya estabamos casi a punto de rozar nuestros labios puse mi mano en su boca y lo aparté de mi.  
-Oye, creo que… deberia irme-Dije nerviosa  
-No te vayas! Solo dejame decirte una cosa…  
-Dime  
-Déjame romper con Jade.  
-NO! Si rompes con ella te volveré a tratar mal y tu no quieres eso!- Le dije señalandolo con una mirada amenazadora  
-Tori, me estas obligando a estar con alguien que no quiero para que TU, la chica a la que si quiero me trate bien como AMIGO?  
Me quede pensativa otra vez….  
-Esque, Beck, después de lo que Jade hizo por mi, quiero devolverle el favor, pero, tampoco quiero hacerte esto a ti! Y, y, y, y… Aggggg!-Gruñi tirándome en la cama de Beck.  
**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, porque ahora mismo estoy como tori… tampoco sé que hacer… jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado, seguiré pensando haber a quien pongo contento, si a Beck o a Jade xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquii estoy otra vez! Siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero esque estaba de vacaciones. Bueno, empiezo con el capitulo de hoy! ****J**

Tori POV

Estaba en mi casa cuando llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir y era Jade.

-Hola-Dijo Jade desde la puerta

-Hola, pasa-Le respondi-Que pasa?

-Oye… se que tu hiciste que Beck volviese conmigo…

-Noo! Yo, tu, el, es decir… esta bien, fui yo… pero esque queria agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi en los premios de musica y…-Jade no me dejo terminar.

-No tenias que agradecermelo, tu ya hiciste algo por mi, por eso lo hice yo por ti.

-Ehhh…-Dije confusa

-En los premios de musica, pusisteis el videochat con cat, cuando dejasteis de hablar ella se fue a buscar una falda para mi, y yo fui al espejo a arreglarme, el videochat seguia encendido, y te vi hablando con Beck, y-No deje terminar a Jade.

-Uuuh… yo… lo siento

-No es tu culpa, fue Beck

-Ya pero… Yo no sabia que tu estabas viendo y… Dios lo siento de verdad, se lo importante que es Beck para ti y…

-Oye, si no hubiese visto eso no te habria dejado actuar en los premios de musica, pero, ahora se que eres una buena amiga, que aunque yo te tratase asi, tu pensaste en mi, y yo eso lo valoro, y a partir de ahora te tratare como tal…

No sabia que decir…

-Como tambien amo a Beck, dejaré que este contigo, si es lo que el quiere

-Que?! Beck no, yo no…

-Beck esta enamorado de ti Tori, te intento besar… y esta muy cariñoso contigo… y tu tambien lo quieres en el fondo, porque se nota a mil kilometros…

Me quedé callada

-Adios.-Dijo Jade yendose.

Al dia siguiente...

-NO BECK NO, NO QUIERO, DEJAME QUE ME SUELTES!-Le dije a Beck, que me tiraba de el brazo mientras yo le pegaba para que me soltase

-Quieres estar tranquila, jade te dijo que podiamos.-Dijo Beck tirandome hacia Jade

-Hola-Dijo Jade, que estaba junto a su taquilla guardando libros.

-Hola Jade! Que tal todo? Bien? Me alegro! Te gustan los helados? Te compro uno! Vamos Beck, compremosle un helado a Jade-Dije rapido y asustada tirando de Beck, sin conseguir que se moviese.

-Quieres estarte quieta.-Dijo beck-Jade, Tori y yo estamos saliendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, pues aqui estoy con el siguiente episodio, no he tenido mucha inspiracion en la historia principal, pero acabo de meter a otra parejita que tambien me encanta jejeje.**

**Cat POV**

-¿Pero cuando me vas a decir quien es?-Pregunté a robbie.

-¡Solo espera!-Me dijo mientras buscaba algo en un baul-¡Aqui esta!-Dijo sacando una venda del baul.

-¿Eso para que sirve?

Entonces Robbie me puso en los ojos la venda

-¿Ves algo?

-Nope

-Bien, ven-Me dijo mientras tiraba de mi

-¿Pero a donde vamos ahora?

-Tu veeeeen.

Entonces llegamos a donde queria llevarme.

-Ya hemos llegado

-y porque me tengo que poner una venda?

-¡Para que sea una sorpresa!

-Pero quien eeeeeeeeeees?!

-Ya lo veras!

**Tori POV**

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó André

-¡Enserio!-Conteste-Aunque, tengo miedo de las posibles puñaladas que pueda recibir.

-Jade a cambiado

-Todo el mundo dice eso.

-Enserio, ha cambiado, no le tengas miedo

-Pues, si todo el mundo dice que ha cambiado, sera que es verdad, asique...

-Que vas a hacer ahora tori...

-Tranquilo, no es nada malo, ¡voy a buscarle novio a Jade!

-¿¡Como!?

-Claro, si ha cambiado, y todo eso, creo que se merece a alguien, he hecho feliz a Beck saliendo con el, pero todavia no he hecho feliz a Jade, por lo de los premios de musica... Quiero que los dos esten contentos, asique que menos que buscarle un novio para que olvide a Beck!

-Buenoo... Pero, ¿Como sabes quien le puede gustar a Jade?

-Pues no se, alguien como Beck.. ¡Ayudame a buscar!-Dije tirandole del brazo

**Cat POV**

-¿Preparada?-Me dijo Robbie

-¿Para que?

-¿¡PREPARADA!?

-¡SIII!

Entonces noté que alguien me besaba, me quite la venda de los ojos, pararon de besarme, era Robbie.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

...

**Tori POV**

-Yo tengo un amigo que puede interesarle a Jade...-Me dijo André

-¿Es guapo?-Pregunté

-Si

-¿Esta bueno?

-Si

-¿Amable?¿Cariñoso?¿Comprensivo?

-Si, si y si

-Entonces presentamelo.

Ándre me llevo hasta su amigo, era alto, pelo rubio, ojos claros, y parecia buena gente, si no tuviese novio me lo ligaria jejejeje.

-Hola!-Saludé al guapisimo amigo de andre-Soy tori

-Keith-Me dijo estrechandome la mano

-Y... bueno,tienes novia?

-No

-¿Quieres una?

-Eh, quien?

-Ven, te la presentare.

**Jade POV**

Mientras sacaba y metia libros en mi taquilla, vi como Tori y un chico que no era Beck se acercaban

-¿Le estas poniendo los cuernos a Beck?-Le pregunté sarcasticamente a Tori

-¿Que? ¡NO!-Me contestó molesta-Quiero presentarte a Keith.

-¿Keith?¿Keith Bennet?-Pregunté

-Eh, si, como lo sabes?-Respondio el

-¡Soy Jade! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¡Estabamos juntos en el colegio!

-¿La misma Jade que me lanzaba tijeras desde su pupitre en las clases?-Preguntó el

-Ehh, noo-Menti-La otra Jade.

-¿No habia otra Jade en nuestra clase no?

-Si, yo!

-Ah, bueno

-Buenoo, yo, os dejo solos-Dijo Tori yendose

-No te recordaba tan guapo...-Dije

-Eh, gracias, yo a ti tampocoo... Te recordaba?

-¿Estudias aqui?

-¡Si!

-¡Genial!

**Tori POV**

Beck y yo caminabamos hasta la mesa en la que siempre nos solemos sentar, pero que hoy estaba ocupada por una pareja que estaba besandose. Nos acercamos y eran...

-¿¡CAT!?-Grité

-¿¡ROBBIE!?-Gritó Beck al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Holaaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó Cat emocionada agitando la mano.

-¿Estabas? ¿tu? ¿robbie? ¿¡ESTAS SALIENDO CON ROBBIE!?

-Si!-Dijo Robbie con aire victorioso-El ''menda'' ha triunfado

-El era el que queria conocerme jejejejjejejeje-Dijo Cat señalando a Robbie.

-Eh, bueno, me parece bien-Dije mientras me sentaba junto a Beck.

Entonces vemos llegar a Jade con Keith cojidos de la mano

-Y, sabes que? No habia mas Jade en la clase, yo era la que te tiraba las tijeras-Se le escuchaba a Jade decirle a Keith

Keith rió.-No pasa nada-Dijo despues mientras se sentaba en la mesa con nosotros

-Eeeeeeh...-Dijo Jade mientras miraba a Cat y Robbie, que se estaban besando otra vez-¿Nueva pareja?

-Sipe-Conteste

-Genial, ya somos tres-Dijo ella

-¿Estas con Keith?¡Me alegro!-Dije

Entonces llegó André con su piano portatil y se sento con nosotros

**André POV**

-Hola André-Me saludo Tori

-HOLA ANDRE! SABES QUE? ESTOY SALIENDO CON ROBBIEEE! JIJIJIJII-Me Saludo Cat

-¿Enserio? ¡Me alegro!

-Y yo estoy saliendo con Keith-Añadió Jade

-¡Geniaal! Oye tori, he pensado en ir a un restaurante nuevo que han abierto, quieres...?-Pero no me escuchaba porque estaba besandose con Beck-Cat, y tu querrias?-Estaba besandose con Robbie-Bueno, pues Jade...-Tambien estaba besandose.

Entonces suena el timbre de clases y todos se despiden de mi y se van a las clases mientras yo me quedo sentado en la mesa.

-Bueno piano, solo quedamos tu y yo, ¿Te parece si te llamo Emma? Me alegro que te guste, porque algun dia tendre que salir contigo, como no encuentre una novia.-Terminé de decir esto y me fui a clase tambien.

Al dia siguiente nada mas entrar al Hollywood arts estaban las 3 parejitas besandose.

-¡VENGA YA!-Grité desesperado porque nadie me hacia caso

-Chicos! A buscarle una novia a Adré!-Gritó tori motivada

**Pues este es el final! Pensaba que iba a durar mas la historia, pero me he quedado sin ideas, y tengo pensada una historia seddie que quiero empezar.**

**Bueno, me he ido bastante de la trama original jaaja, creo que si a jade le hubiese molestado que estuviese con Beck habrian pasado mas cosas. Pero bueno, algun dia quizas haga una historia en el que Jade este celosa, haber que me sale jajaja.**

**Por cierto, voy a cambiar el titulo, porque me ha salido otra historia distinta a la que tenia pensada.**

**Pues nada, me despido hasta mi proxima historia! Que espero poder publicarla pronto y no dejarla parada como esta.**


End file.
